


Third time's a charm

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: Forse il problema non era la regola.Il problema era proprio Simone, o lui stesso, con tutta probabilità.





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: tutto frutto della mia fantasia, ahimè.
> 
> La storia è ambientata durante i Gazzetta Awards, tenutisi nel Dicembre 2016 a Milano. Per questioni logistiche sono stati spostati a Roma. Buona lettura. ;)

Ivan Zaytsev odiava le cravatte e quel pezzo di stoffa blu che aveva stretto attorno al collo quella sera non faceva eccezione.

Si voltò alla sua destra, dove un sorridente Osmany Juantorena chiacchierava con Max Colaci, sorseggiando dello spumante. Faceva la sua figura, col completo nero e la camicia bianca, anche senza quel maledetto cappio al collo.

Era stato Lele a minacciarli di vestirsi tutti in giacca e cravatta per non sfigurare con il resto della crème de la crème degli atleti italiani, in quella fredda notte di Dicembre in cui si tenevano i Gazzetta Awards nella Capitale. E si sa, al capitano bisogna dare ascolto, anche fuori dal campo.

Li chiamavano “gli Oscar dello sport” e quel termine aveva fatto ridere lo schiacciatore più di una volta. Sarà che non vi aveva mai partecipato, sarà che non aveva mai calcato quel palco per ritirare un premio del genere, ma doveva ammettere che le parole che Bira aveva detto di loro parlando della loro avventura a Rio l’avevano toccato e ancora una volta Lele si era dimostrato degno del ruolo che ricopriva in squadra. Almeno finché non aveva cominciato a sfottere i compagni con aneddoti che avevano fatto ridere l’intera sala. Ivan aveva abbozzato un sorriso di circostanza, quando era stato additato come il più social del gruppo, riflettendo mentalmente che in realtà era Piano quello che li coinvolgeva continuamente in selfie e dirette e cercò di sorvolare sull’aver fatto la figura dello stupido, probabilmente.

«Il più rubacuori?» sentì ripetere allo stesso Lele la domanda del presentatore, mentre lo vedeva riflettere per un attimo.

Ecco, forse gli sarebbe stato più congeniale quel ruolo.

Il sorriso gli si spense un istante dopo, alla risposta del capitano.

«Giannelli, senza ombra di dubbio.» esclamò Bira con un ghigno, prendendo il palleggiatore per un braccio e trascinandoselo accanto.

Ivan seguì ogni movimento di Simone che, in preda all’imbarazzo, ridacchiava e arrossiva, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.

«Perché è giovane e bello.» concluse il centrale, intanto che finiva di ringraziare lo staff e Blengini, prima di mettersi in posa per le foto di rito.

Ivan si strinse verso Piano e Antonov e si allentò appena la cravatta, mentre le parole di Lele gli risuonavano nella mente e non poteva che arrendersi a quella verità, prima che i flash lo accecassero.

 

_Giovane e bello._

Fissò Simone di sottecchi, dall’altra parte del tavolo rotondo, mentre l’attenzione di tutti era rivolta al palco dove Federica Pellegrini stava ricevendo il suo premio.

Lo vide portarsi alle labbra un calice di spritz e sporgersi verso Pippo che, seduto accanto a lui, doveva aver detto qualcosa di divertente, vista la reazione del palleggiatore.

O forse quelle risate erano già imputabili all’alcool che stava assumendo, dal momento che da quando erano arrivati non l’aveva mai visto senza un bicchiere in mano.

Decise di attribuire la colpa della direzione in cui stava andando quella serata a Lanza, doveva essere lui a riempirgli sempre il bicchiere.

Di quel passo l’avrebbero raccolto sotto il tavolo, visto quanto reggeva l’alcool.

_Giovane e bello._

Quella sera Simone aveva scelto, come tutti, un completo classico, con una cravatta grigia che spiccava sulla camicia bianca.

Ivan l’aveva incontrato dopo quasi tre mesi di silenzio e l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto era piuttosto nudo, tutti e due lo erano, se ricordava bene.

In realtà si ricordava tutto, da quando avevano deciso col resto della squadra della Nazionale di trovarsi a Modena da Piano l’ultimo weekend di Settembre, prima che cominciassero gli impegni con la stagione. Matteo li aveva tempestati di foto di lui e Vettori che si rilassavano nella piscina condominiale del suo palazzo, tanto che alla fine si erano autoinvitati in massa da lui.

Avevano preso delle camere in albergo, per una sola notte, una toccata e fuga per godersi gli strascichi di quell’estate incredibile che avevano vissuto da protagonisti.

Ivan aveva ben stampato in mente il momento in cui aveva aperto la porta della propria camera e si era ritrovato davanti Simone che lo guardava di sottecchi, una mano affondata nella tasca dei jeans e gli occhi sicuri, di chi va a prendersi quello che vuole.

Non ci aveva pensato due volte, Ivan, ad afferrarlo per un braccio e tirarselo addosso, chiudendo la porta con un calcio e soffocando la risata del palleggiatore con la propria bocca, trasformandola in un gemito.

Non se l’era aspettato, non da quel ragazzino dall’aria ingenua che non sembrava rendersi conto appieno nemmeno del suo stesso talento. E sì, che si erano girati intorno per tutto il ritiro a Rio, ma diamine, erano le Olimpiadi e la testa doveva essere sul campo.

E poi c’era la regola.

La regola a cui Ivan si atteneva fedelmente, o quasi. _Una volta sola, mai con compagni di squadra._

Riusciva in questo modo a tenersi stretta la sua libertà, senza incappare in troppi casini, evitando le tensioni in spogliatoio che avrebbero potuto avere risvolti disastrosi per l’intera squadra.

Proprio per quel motivo si era ritrovato a crearsi tutta una serie di giustificazioni che l’avevano momentaneamente sollevato, senza farlo sentire in colpa perché stava pensando di violare chissà quale codice.

D’altra parte con la Nazionale gli impegni non erano poi molti durante l’anno e c’era un costante ricambio degli elementi in squadra, non si potevano certo creare situazioni troppo scomode.

Così la regola si era ben presto evoluta in “ _Una volta sola, mai con compagni di squadra della regular season_ ” e Ivan si era sentito improvvisamente a posto con la coscienza, di nuovo.

Ad un paio di settimane di distanza da quella notte, si era presentato un nuovo problema, che riguardava invece la prima parte di quel principio.

La risata di Simone lo riportò a quella serata, a quel tavolo su cui aveva poggiato il gomito che gli teneva su la testa. Si massaggiò la tempia, chiudendo gli occhi, un inizio di mal di testa gli stava rendendo difficile sopportare tutto quel chiacchiericcio attorno.

Lo sguardo vagò di nuovo nella sala avvolta nella penombra, verso le luci concentrate sul presentatore e l’ennesimo atleta di cui non gl’importava sapere il nome.

In silenzio si alzò e sotto lo sguardo confuso dei compagni scivolò nella sala antistante, dove si sarebbero tenuti il resto dei festeggiamenti. L’illuminazione a giorno lo abbagliò, lasciandolo per un attimo confuso, e disertò sia il tavolo del buffet che il bancone del bar, dirigendosi invece verso una delle uscite di emergenza, dove se ne stava in piedi un addetto della sicurezza. Con un cenno del capo lo ringraziò per avergli permesso di uscire da lì.

Fuori lo accolse un’aria gelida che riuscì soltanto ad acuire le fitte alle tempie e poggiò la schiena al muro di fianco alla porta. Un movimento alla sua sinistra lo fece voltare.

Uno dei camerieri stava spegnendo a terra un mozzicone e si affrettava a rientrare. Ivan lo fermò prima che potesse sparire dentro per chiedergli una sigaretta.

Mentre si copriva con una mano per accenderla, si ricordò della paternale che aveva subito quando, a sedici anni, suo padre gli aveva sentito l’odore di fumo addosso, una volta rientrato a casa.

Non era un fumatore, ovviamente. Non poteva permetterselo.

Si lasciò andare nuovamente al muro, portandosi la sigaretta tra le labbra e aspirando. Il solo gesto lo rilassava e Dio solo sapeva quanto in quel momento ne avesse bisogno.

Il problema era che Ivan ricordava tutto.

Aveva ben in mente i gemiti di Simone, i suoi capelli umidi e scompigliati e i pugni che stringevano convulsamente le lenzuola. L’aveva osservato con occhi avidi, bevendo ogni dettaglio, ogni suono, ogni stretta, abituato a vivere in un presente che durava una notte, nel migliore dei casi fino al mattino dopo.

Fissò la sigaretta tra le sue dita, consumata appena per metà, e la lanciò lontano.

Rientrò nella sala, godendo del calore improvviso e si accorse che la cerimonia doveva essere finita, dal momento che gli invitati stavano riempiendo la stanza del rinfresco alla spicciolata.

In silenzio si accodò a Buti e Birarelli che si stavano riempiendo i piatti di tartine.

Un tocco sulla spalla lo fece voltare e si ritrovò a fissare il sorriso di Simone.

Un sorriso più largo del solito, eccessivamente allegro, corredato da un paio d’occhi vispi e acquosi che lo osservavano senza malizia.

«Dov’eri finito? Il premio l’hanno dato a Gregorio, sai?»

Si riferiva al premio per “Uomo dell’anno”, categoria in cui Ivan era candidato, e di cui si era completamente dimenticato.

Fece spallucce e distolse lo sguardo, mentre afferrava un piatto, senza posarvi alcunché, e facendo qualche passo lungo il tavolo, appena dietro Buti.

«Ero fuori.» borbottò lo schiacciatore, voltandosi appena e fermandosi.

Vide Simone avvicinarglisi di un passo e arricciare il naso, prima di essere raggiunto da Pippo e trascinato altrove.

«Non dovresti fumare.»

Ivan non rispose, mentre lo osservava dargli le spalle e allontanarsi con Lanza e Piano, ridacchiando.

A quella frase si sovrappose il ricordo di quella mattina dopo, quando tutto si era fatto imbarazzante e improvvisamente scomodo.

“Sono stato bene.” gli aveva detto Simone in quella circostanza e si era poi chiuso la porta della camera alle spalle, senza attendere una risposta, come in quel caso.

Ivan abbandonò il piatto sul tavolo e si diresse verso il bancone del bar.

Forse il problema non era la regola, e nemmeno il ricordare tutto.

Il problema era proprio Simone, o lui stesso, con tutta probabilità.


	2. Second time

«Ganzo, eh?»

Buti era appena comparso accanto a Ivan, un piatto ricolmo di vivande, mentre gli sventolava davanti il regalo che, in quanto “Squadra dell’anno”, avevano tutti ricevuto.

Ivan non l’aveva nemmeno aperta quella scatola, tanto era interessato al suo contenuto, e si girò per un secondo per controllare che fosse ancora sul tavolo dietro di sé, dove l’aveva abbandonata.

Il centrale toscano sembrava invece piuttosto esaltato.

«Orologiati! Bada là che roba!»

Ivan alzò le sopracciglia perplesso, mentre il compagno gli dava una gomitata e sospirò, pensando che quella sera l’alcool stava davvero scorrendo a fiumi, in quella sala.

«Chi guardi?»

Lo schiacciatore non rispose, mentre fissava lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé, ad osservare come un più che sorridente Giannelli si stava intrattenendo con Gregorio Paltrinieri, dall’altra parte della sala.

«O meglio…chi guardi dei due?»

Ivan continuò a rimanere in silenzio, mentre stringeva il bicchiere tra le mani.

Prese un sorso, quando notò la mano del nuotatore stringere il braccio di Simone e chinarsi verso di lui, per dirgli qualcosa che lo fece sorridere.

Sentì sfrigolare l’acqua tonica lungo la gola e si maledì per non aver preso qualcosa di alcolico.

«O entrambi? Anche quella è un’opzione, in effetti.»

Ivan chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. Poi si voltò e scoccò un’occhiataccia all’indirizzo di Buti, che rispose alzando un sopracciglio.

Il mal di testa era in via di peggioramento.

Indicò il piatto semivuoto del compagno di squadra prima di parlare.

«Perché non torni al buffet, invece di star qui a dannarmi l’anima?»

Con sconforto vide Buti posare il piatto sul tavolo appena dietro di loro e tornare a guardarlo con un sorrisetto beffardo.

«Dio, rilassati, è una festa.»

_Sì, una festa._

Tutto quello che Ivan riusciva a vedere era il sorriso di Simone a Gregorio.

Simone che prendeva un sorso di qualsiasi cosa avesse adesso nel bicchiere, Simone che toccava il farfallino a righe del nuotatore e rideva prendendolo in giro, Paltrinieri che rideva a sua volta.

Ivan si sentì togliere il bicchiere dalle mani e prese di nuovo un lungo respiro, per non voltarsi e urlare contro il compagno del Perugia di lasciarlo in pace.

«Uhm, un gin tonico senza gin.» mormorò Buti, con sorpresa «Seratona.»

Ivan non lo ascoltava più.

Erano belli insieme, Simone e Gregorio.

D’altra parte il nuotatore era appena due anni più grande di Giannelli, non era un compagno di squadra e probabilmente molto più stabile mentalmente di Ivan stesso.

Lo schiacciatore irrigidì la mascella, vedendo Lanza e Piano raggiungere la coppia e farsi delle foto insieme.

«Cos’è? Hai paura che se bevi finisci per portartelo a letto?»

Ivan deglutì, mentre stringeva il bicchiere che Buti gli aveva restituito e lasciava lo sguardo vagare per la sala.

«Veramente l’ho già fatto.»

«Uhm?»

Ivan osservò Buti che sorrideva in direzione di Colaci, il quale aveva appena attaccato bottone con una cameriera.

«Me lo sono già portato a letto.»

Dall’altra parte ci fu un improvviso silenzio e Ivan portò il bicchiere alla bocca.

Quella che riconobbe come vodka gli bruciò la gola e tossì.

Stizzito, scambiò di nuovo il bicchiere con quello del compagno, che adesso lo guardava con un’espressione accigliata.

Ivan spostò lo sguardo altrove, pensando di non essere per niente pronto ad una paternale.

Buti gli girò attorno e gli bloccò la visuale, puntandogli l’indice contro il petto.

«Con tutte le birre che ci siamo bevuti, non ti è mai passato per le testa di dirmi una cosa così?»

Ivan non sapeva se ridere o piangere a quella domanda del centrale e si accarezzò la barba con una mano.

«Ma come, quando?»

Imprecò mentalmente sull’essere riuscito a trovare il peggior momento in cui confidarsi con l’altro e, guardando la sua faccia in attesa, seppe che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato in pace, se non gli avesse detto qualcosa.

«Quando…a Modena.» esalò, facendo un passo di lato per scostarsi ed essere immediatamente seguito da Buti che gli ostruì nuovamente la vista. «Come…vuoi veramente che te lo spieghi?»

Il compagno proruppe in una risata che fece voltare diverse persone e Ivan gli dette una gomitata per farlo smettere.

«Scusa è che…sei incredibile.» continuò a ridacchiare il centrale, spostandosi al suo fianco. «Sei qui a roderti il fegato, per cosa? Qual è il problema, esattamente?»

Ivan sospirò. Fece qualche passo, sentendosi improvvisamente soffocare e si portò una mano al collo, allentando la stretta della cravatta fino a slacciarla del tutto, per poi infilarsela nella tasca della giacca.

Sentì gli occhi di Buti fissi su di lui, mentre si apriva il primo bottone della camicia e riprendeva a respirare.

«È per quella regola?» il centrale tornò all’attacco, finendo quel che era rimasto nel suo bicchiere e facendo una smorfia subito dopo. «Se non ti è bastata una volta, scopatelo di nuovo. Non mi sembra una tragedia.»

Invece ad Ivan pareva proprio una tragedia, se non avesse smesso di pensarci.

Lanciò un’altra occhiata al palleggiatore, finché la figura di Osmany non attraversò il suo campo visivo.

«Che si dice, ragazzi?»

Ivan e Buti si guardarono in tralice e il centrale della Nazionale rise di gusto, mentre Osmany li osservava confuso.

«Hombre! Hai visto Giannelli? » lo distrasse Buti, accennando al giovane trentino e Ivan prese a tossire, come se gli fosse andato di traverso qualcosa.

_La coscienza forse, doveva essere quello._

Osmany fissò gli occhi sul suo pupillo e sorrise orgoglioso.

«Ma quant’è bello il mio bimbo stasera?»

Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo e cominciò a controllare l’orario.

_Quando poteva andarsene da quella maledetta festa?_

«Bello ubriaco, direi.» sghignazzò Buti.

Osmany inaspettatamente si unì alla risata del centrale e Ivan assottigliò gli occhi, pensando che anche il cubano dovesse aver bevuto un paio di bicchieri di troppo.

«Oh è giovane, lasciamo che si diverta quando può.»

Buti lasciò uno sguardo allusivo in direzione di Ivan, il quale infilò una mano nella tasca interna della giacca, dove aveva messo le chiavi della macchina.

«Ragazzi, io me ne vado a casa.»

Fece per salutarli, mentre entrambi i compagni gli afferravano la giacca e lo tiravano di nuovo verso di loro.

«Dai, Ivan, è presto!» protestò Osmany «Non fare l’asociale.»

Buti sorrise maliziosamente.

«Sì, Ivan, non fare l’asociale.»

Lo schiacciatore si liberò dalla loro presa e strinse la mascella, fulminando il toscano con gli occhi.

«Salutatemi gli altri.»

Indietreggiò di qualche passo, per poi voltarsi, afferrare la scatola contenente l’orologio e incamminarsi verso l‘uscita.

Osmany aggrottò le sopracciglia in uno sguardo pieno di domande.

«Ma che ha?»

Buti sospirò, annuendo con la testa, con aria consapevole. Poi gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo trascinò in un angolo tranquillo.

«Ora ti spiego.»

 

Ivan crollò con un sospiro sul sedile della propria auto. Chiuse gli occhi, portando il capo indietro contro il poggiatesta, finalmente godendo del silenzio attorno a sé.

Nonostante quella calma apparente, la sua testa non aveva smesso di girare un attimo, sempre attorno ad un unico pensiero.

Dicevano che il primo passo era ammettere di avere un problema e quello di Ivan aveva un nome e un cognome, un sorriso disarmante e labbra peccaminose. Palleggiatore di professione, rubacuori nel tempo libero.

Ivan sospirò di nuovo, chinandosi in avanti e appoggiando la testa al volante, respirando lentamente.

Magari aveva ragione Buti, magari avrebbe dovuto fare un’eccezione e spenderci un’altra notte, così da togliersi del tutto quel pensiero dalla testa.

No, era un’idiozia, non avrebbe dovuto permettere al compagno di infilarsi nella sua testa e suggerire certe idee. Sapeva benissimo cosa sarebbe successo se fosse finito di nuovo a letto con Simone. Se l’avesse baciato di nuovo, toccato di nuovo, se avesse di nuovo spinto quel corpo sotto di sé.

Non si sarebbe più tolto dalla testa i gemiti –di entrambi-, le suppliche –di entrambi-, le sue mani nei capelli di Simone e le mani dell’altro strette alle sue spalle.

Si tirò su, respirando affannosamente e insultando mentalmente il proprio corpo, che reagiva in maniera inappropriata a quei pensieri.

Doveva smettere di pensarci e conosceva un solo modo per farlo.

Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca e con gesti nervosi cominciò a scorrere l’indice sui contatti della rubrica.

Se la sarebbe fatta passare da solo.

Si fermò sul nome di Dragan e si lasciò andare a un mezzo sorriso. Era da parecchio tempo che non lo sentiva, chissà se era nei paraggi al momento.

Lui sarebbe riuscito a distrarlo, oh sì.

Non fece in tempo a premere il pulsante di chiamata che sentì lo sportello della macchina aprirsi dal lato del passeggero e una figura caracollare dentro, prima di chiuderselo dietro di nuovo.

Mise via il cellulare, la testa subito sgombra dal pensiero di altri.

Simone lo stava guardando sorridente, mentre con una mano si aggiustava i capelli disfatti.

«Perché sei andato via così presto?»

Ivan lo fissò senza sapere cosa replicare, il cervello che non riusciva a formulare una risposta a quella domanda e la bocca rimase per qualche istante socchiusa per la sorpresa.

«Scendi, Simone.»

_Non dovresti essere con Paltrinieri?_

Ricacciò indietro quella domanda e strinse la mascella.

Vide il ragazzo voltarsi verso di lui, sistemandosi sul sedile e sospirare di soddisfazione. Ivan scese con gli occhi sulle labbra carnose che Simone stava umettando con la lingua.

«Non credo, fuori si gela.»

Lo schiacciatore voltò di nuovo lo sguardo davanti a sé e si allacciò la cintura, prima di avviare il motore.

Simone allungò una mano per accendere il riscaldamento e poggiò le mani sulla bocchetta dell’aria, chiudendo gli occhi.

Ivan temporeggiò qualche altro secondo, tamburellando le dita sul volante, intanto che l’aria all’interno dell’abitacolo si riscaldava, poi con uno sbuffo inserì la marcia e partì, senza sapere ancora bene cosa stava facendo.

L’insistente allarme che segnalava la cintura non agganciata al posto del passeggero cominciò a suonare, riempiendo il silenzio, ma Simone parve non farci caso, troppo preso a riscaldarsi e a distendere le gambe, per quanto possibile.

«Mettiti la cintura, almeno.» esclamò Ivan, senza togliere lo sguardo dalla strada, una strada che non sapeva bene dove lo avrebbe portato. Si limitò a vagare senza meta, per quel momento.

Lanciò una veloce occhiata di lato, quando sentì Simone ridere sommessamente, l’allarme che continuava a trapanargli la testa e il giovane che non riusciva a chiudere la cintura.

Ivan, digrignando i denti, lasciò la presa sul cambio e in un attimo gli sfilò la fibbia di mano, facendo cessare quel bip incessante.

Simone si limitò ad accomodarsi meglio sulla poltrona e a biascicare un “grazie” all’indirizzo dell’altro.

«In che albergo alloggiate?»

Sperò che Simone non fosse sveglio abbastanza da capire che il suo piano consisteva nello scaricarlo nella hall e andarsene, senza guardarsi indietro.

«Non possiamo andare a casa tua?»

Ivan strinse i pugni sul volante, inspirando profondamente e combattendo l’istinto di fermarsi sul ciglio della strada, fare inversione e riportarlo direttamente dagli altri alla festa.

Sarebbe stata l’unica cosa intelligente da fare, probabilmente.

«Lo sai che sono in camera con Pippo.»

_Giusto. Lanza._

Ivan si ritrovò a odiarlo ancora una volta. Perché l’aveva fatto bere in quel modo, perché sembrava che l’uno non potesse fare un passo senza l’altro e per tutte le loro foto che vedeva su Instagram, della loro vita fuori dal palazzetto.

Le partite alla play, le serate al cinema e al pub, le cenette al ristorante giapponese.

Esalando un respiro rabbioso, svoltò e prese la direzione che l’avrebbe portato a casa.

No, Ivan non era famoso per prendere decisioni assennate, decisamente.

Per un certo lasso di tempo Simone non proferì parola e Ivan pensò quasi che si fosse addormentato –anzi si ritrovò a sperarlo. Non voleva pensare a quando sarebbe arrivato a destinazione, quindi accolse con gioia il traffico del sabato sera che lo stava rallentando e tutti i semafori rossi che gli si presentavano davanti.

Rallentò all’ennesimo incrocio e, dietro ad un paio di macchine, si fermò e mise in folle, togliendo la mano dal cambio e strofinandola con l’altra davanti al riscaldamento.

«Ci pensi mai?»

La voce impastata del palleggiatore lo colse nuovamente di sorpresa e si voltò nella sua direzione, vedendolo con la testa girata dalla sua parte, la luce del lampione che gli illuminava parte del viso e gli mostrava quel suo sguardo illanguidito dall’alcool.

«A cosa?» ribatté Ivan, mantenendo un tono deciso e neutrale.

Si irrigidì istantaneamente quando sentì la mano di Simone posarglisi sul ginocchio. Il calore di quella mano si irradiò attraverso la stoffa e andò dritto al suo inguine. Soffocò un insulto mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

«A quando siamo stati insieme.» mormorò Simone, mentre la sua mano risaliva piano lungo la coscia dell’altro.

Ivan sentì il battito accelerare e si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro, finché non afferrò il polso del palleggiatore e lo allontanò da sé, tenendolo stretto in una presa ferrea.

«Smettila, ragazzino.» ringhiò Ivan, fissandolo con occhi incredibilmente seri.

Un clacson alle sue spalle lo destò e gli fece rilasciare il polso del ragazzo, il quale prese a massaggiarlo, e ripartì, prima che il verde del semaforo tornasse ad essere rosso.

«Io ci penso, spesso.»

Percepì nuovamente il calore della mano di Simone, stavolta a contatto con la sua, sopra al cambio.

Le sue dita l’accarezzavano in tocchi leggeri, per poi risalire appena lungo il polso e circondarlo. Ivan era sicuro che l’altro potesse sentire distintamente i suoi battiti accelerati.

Scacciò via quella mano e posò la sua sul volante, stringendolo.

«Ho la cravatta in tasca.» ribatté Ivan, in tono di minaccia. «Non farmela usare per legarti quelle mani.»

La bassa risata che gli arrivò all’orecchio gli fece sospettare di non aver detto la cosa giusta. Gli stava capitando fin troppo spesso quella sera, prima con Buti e adesso con Simone. Forse avrebbe dovuto bere anche lui qualche bicchiere, magari non si sarebbe ritrovato in quel casino.

«E comunque, toglitelo dalla testa.»

Riprese la parola, mentre si fermava all’ultimo semaforo. Due svolte e avrebbe raggiunto il parcheggio davanti casa sua.

«Uhm?» mormorò Simone, in tono confuso.

Ivan ripartì, mise la freccia e svoltò, entrando nella zona residenziale.

«Non faremo sesso stasera.»

Non sapeva da dove gli fosse uscita quell’affermazione, quel dover puntualizzare un qualcosa a cui evidentemente avevano pensato entrambi e Ivan, con quelle parole, aveva appena risposto alla domanda che Simone gli aveva posto poco prima.

Lo schiacciatore strinse i denti, svoltando ancora e imboccando la sua via.

«No?»

Il giovane si lasciò andare di nuovo ad una risata e Ivan combatté l’urgenza di uscire dall’abitacolo e di respirare l’aria fredda di Dicembre. Gli venne nuovamente voglia di una sigaretta.

Entrò nel parcheggio e frenò di scatto, inchiodando in uno spazio libero.

«Allora che ci facciamo a casa tua?»

Ancora una volta, Ivan si ritrovò senza una risposta.

 

Si era chiuso la portiera dell’auto dietro di lui, non appena aveva spento il motore e, senza aspettare che Simone lo seguisse, si era allontanato in direzione della propria abitazione.

In lontananza sentì l’altro sportello chiudersi e passi affrettati che lo raggiungevano.

Le chiavi di casa gli tintinnarono in mano, mentre con l’altra premeva il pulsante di chiusura a distanza dell’auto.

Si ritrovò Simone accanto, poggiato tranquillamente al muro di fianco alla porta, le braccia incrociate ad abbracciarsi i fianchi, in un blando tentativo di combattere il freddo che gli si stava insinuando addosso. Ivan riportò lo sguardo sul mazzo di chiavi, scegliendo quella giusta per aprire e un secondo dopo la serratura scattò.

Accese la luce, mentre lanciava le chiavi sul mobiletto di fianco all’ingresso e fece qualche passo al centro del salotto, ruotando il collo di lato e sentendo scricchiolare le vertebre. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, sospirando, quando sentì dietro di sé Simone incespicare, probabilmente sul basso gradino dell’ingresso, e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Ivan si ritrovò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, dirigendosi ad ampi passi verso il bagno, mentre faceva di tutto pur di ignorare la presenza di Simone in casa sua.

Premette sulla superficie dello specchio, aprendo lo scomparto che vi era dietro, in cui teneva i medicinali, e afferrò una scatola di aspirine. Se la rigirò in mano, per poi rimetterla al suo posto.

Forse non era il caso di far assumere medicinali al palleggiatore che aveva ancora fin troppo alcool in circolo.

Afferrò da un’altra scatola una piccola bustina e se ne rovesciò il contenuto sotto la lingua, facendo una smorfia per il sapore acre che gli aveva riempito la bocca, ma che l’avrebbe aiutato col mal di testa, o almeno così sperava.

Quando tornò di nuovo nella zona giorno, osservò la figura di Simone aggirarsi nell’ampio salotto, gli occhi che vagavano per la stanza e una mano che carezzava la spalliera del divano, o forse era solo poggiata lì per tenersi in equilibrio.

Ivan gli voltò le spalle, aggirando la penisola della cucina e aprendo il frigorifero.

Prese un lungo sorso da una bottiglia d’acqua e poi ripassò mentalmente quelli che sapeva essere rimedi efficaci per la sbronza.

Tirò fuori un paio di banane e le poggiò sul bancone, poi si grattò la testa in direzione della macchinetta del caffè. Non si ricordava se avrebbe dovuto farglielo bere in quel momento o dopo i veri e propri postumi, con i quali sperava di non avere a che fare. Lui stesso era fin troppo tempo che non si riduceva in certe condizioni e cominciava ad essere un po’ arrugginito.

«Non mi piace casa tua.»

Il tono serio di Simone fece ridere Ivan, che scosse la testa e si voltò per un attimo a guardarlo, poggiato al divano con le braccia conserte.

«Non è a te che deve piacere.» replicò Ivan, aprendo uno sportello della credenza e afferrando un vasetto di miele.

«È fredda e triste.» proseguì Simone, ignorandolo e facendo qualche passo incerto verso di lui. «E non hai decorato neanche un po’. Accidenti Ivan, non hai nemmeno un albero!»

Lo schiacciatore si girò verso l’altro con espressione interrogativa, in mano una scatola di tisane.

«Un albero?»

Vide Simone aggrottare le sopracciglia, per poi poggiarsi alla penisola e con qualche difficoltà fare forza sulle braccia per sedercisi sopra.

«Tra dieci giorni è Natale, Ivan.»

_L’aveva completamente dimenticato._

«Non pensavo avessi un animo da arredatore d’interni.»

Lo vide fare una smorfia, mentre incrociava le gambe davanti a sé.

«Non è che ci siamo mai fermati a chiacchierare poi molto, io e te.»

Ivan fece finta di niente, mentre tirava fuori una bottiglia di Gatorade e un pacchetto di crackers, sotto lo sguardo attento di Simone, che scandagliava l’accumularsi di provviste di fianco a lui.

«Andiamo a fare una scampagnata, per caso?»

Lo schiacciatore strinse le mani al bordo del ripiano, prendendo un respiro profondo e cercando di ritrovare la calma.

«Adesso mangi qualcosa, scendi da lì e poi ti chiamo taxi.»

Gli si avvicinò, fissandolo con sguardo serio e deciso e l’occhiata che ricevette in risposta lo fece rabbrividire.

Aveva caldo e avrebbe voluto davvero togliersi almeno la giacca del completo, ma temeva che l’altro l’avrebbe preso come un invito e Ivan non aveva intenzione di invitarlo a fare alcunché.

“L’hai portato a casa tua, non so se te lo ricordi”

Quella maledetta voce nella testa –che assomigliava fin troppo a quella di Buti- lo stava assillando e non lo lasciava in pace.

«Perché vuoi rovinare a tutti i costi questa serata?» bisbigliò Simone chinandosi appena in avanti e Ivan sentì improvvisamente quel fiato caldo accarezzarlo.

«Sei ubriaco.» esalò, con un sospiro stanco.

“Mi complimento con il tuo buon senso, bravo. Adesso chiama quel maledetto taxi.”

Ivan si chiese se non stesse completamente impazzendo, dal momento che il tono saggio di Juantorena gli era appena echeggiato nelle orecchie.

Scosse la testa per scacciarlo, mentre Simone lo guardava con curiosità.

«Questo sta a me giudicarlo.»

Il palleggiatore alzò le sopracciglia in un’espressione allusiva, ma rimase interdetto davanti alla risata di Ivan, che si allungò su di lui, stringendo il bordo della penisola ai lati di Simone e incrociò il suo sguardo.

«E quanta capacità di giudizio pensi di avere, eh?» ringhiò il maggiore, senza più il controllo delle proprie parole, che uscivano senza filtri. «Non molta, visto che hai passato tutta la sera attaccato a quel pallone gonfiato di Paltrinieri.»

Si pentì immediatamente di quello che gli era sfuggito dalla bocca e che sembrava aver divertito parecchio  Simone, a giudicare dallo sciocco sorriso che gli aveva illuminato il viso.

«Tu invece l’hai passata a guardarmi in continuazione.» replicò Simone, chinandosi più vicino al viso di Ivan. «Cosa dice questo del tuo, di giudizio?»

Ivan non era sicuro di chi dei due avesse annullato la distanza che li separava e schiacciato le labbra contro quelle dell’altro.

Sapeva solo che in quel momento aveva una mano sulla nuca del ragazzo e l’altra a stringergli il fianco, mentre il compagno gli aveva fatto spazio tra le proprie gambe e gliele aveva incrociate dietro la schiena.

Mugolava nella sua bocca, Simone, ed era una sensazione esaltante. Rispondeva così bene ai suoi tocchi, era esattamente come ricordava e anche meglio.

Inclinando appena la testa e approfondendo quel contatto, Ivan spostò le mani sui lembi della giacca nera dell’altro, tirandoglieli indietro per sfilargliela e Simone allontanò le mani dallo schiacciatore appena il tempo necessario per quella manovra, prima di imitare i gesti del compagno.

Ivan si sentì stringere ancora di più addosso dal palleggiatore, mentre prendeva a mordergli quelle labbra che l’avevano tormentato per settimane e sentì Simone ansimare, mentre si spingeva contro di lui, creando una frizione tra i due corpi per la sua eccitazione.

Facendo forza sulle braccia, Ivan sollevò appena il ragazzo dal tavolo, il quale immediatamente strinse la presa attorno al suo bacino, e provò a fare qualche passo.

Aggirando la penisola, con le mani di Simone nei capelli e sulle spalle, si sbilanciò e si appoggiò con poca delicatezza al frigorifero, facendo scontrare la schiena del giovane contro lo sportello d’acciaio e causandogli un gemito di disapprovazione.

Senza mai smettere di succhiare e mordere le labbra del giovane, riuscì ad arrivare alla camera e non appena posò un ginocchio sopra al materasso, Simone si lasciò cadere all’indietro, trascinandosi addosso Ivan, il quale si staccò per riprendere fiato e guardarlo.

Era una meraviglia, lì sotto di lui, con le labbra rosse, il respiro affannoso e il viso accaldato. Con tutta probabilità, Simone non era del tutto conscio dell’effetto che gli provocava nel vederlo arreso sul suo letto e ciò lo rendeva ancor più attraente ai suoi occhi.

Gli passò le dita tra i capelli scompigliati, per poi attaccarsi al suo collo e slacciare velocemente la cravatta, lanciandola via, e prendere a sbottonare la camicia, sbuffando di disappunto quando scoprì una maglietta bianca sotto di essa.

Si tirò seduto in ginocchio sul letto e Simone lo seguì, attaccato alle sue spalle e di nuovo alla sua bocca, come se non potesse pensare di separarsi un attimo dal suo corpo caldo.

Ivan finì di sbottonargli la camicia con gesti frettolosi, mentre il palleggiatore cercava di fare lo stesso, ma con mani meno stabili.

Lo sentì ridacchiare contro il suo collo, lo sguardo abbassato verso il suo petto a sfilare i bottoni dalle asole, intanto che le mani di Ivan erano già al di sotto della maglietta e andavano ad accarezzagli i fianchi.

«Avevo ragione, allora.» sospirò il ragazzo, mentre aveva preso a lasciare baci a bocca aperta sul petto dell’altro, la camicia finalmente sbottonata.

Ivan aveva chiuso gli occhi e respirava più velocemente, fermo nel godersi i movimenti dell’altro su di sé, e a malapena colse le parole di Simone.

«È stata una buona idea venire qui.»

Le mani erano già scese sulla fibbia della cintura e la stavano slacciando quando Ivan riaprì gli occhi e gli afferrò i polsi, tirandolo di nuovo su alla sua altezza.

Strinse la mascella, mentre lo spingeva di nuovo sul letto e lo sovrastava col proprio corpo.

«Oh sta’ zitto.»

Soffocò un inizio di protesta con un lungo bacio, per mettere a tacere più i suoi stessi pensieri che le parole di Simone.

Stringeva i polsi con entrambe le mani, schiacciati sopra la sua testa, scendendo di nuovo con la bocca sul collo del ragazzo, concentrandosi sul punto al limite della scollatura della maglia che sembrava particolarmente sensibile visto l’ansimo che gli aveva tirato fuori.

Lasciò la presa e gli carezzò indietro le braccia scoperte, prima di prendergli il mento con una mano e voltarlo di nuovo verso di lui, prima di chinarsi e baciarlo ancora e ancora.

Sentì Simone muoversi appena sotto di lui, una sua gamba piegarsi sul materasso e circondargli il fianco, strusciando i bacini e distraendolo, staccandosi dalle labbra del ragazzo per rifiatare.

Ivan gli lanciò un’altra occhiata e si disse che avrebbe volentieri speso intere notti come quella ad imparare gli angoli sensibili di quel corpo, quelli che lo facevano sospirare e rabbrividire appena sfiorati, a vederlo chiudere gli occhi, perso nel momento, e gemere sommessamente.

Si sentì improvvisamente spingere su un fianco, mentre Simone faceva forza per rotolargli addosso e Ivan lo lasciò fare, non prima di essere riuscito a sfilargli la maglietta.

Cercò di trattenersi dall’ansimare, quando Simone prese ad accarezzarlo da sopra la stoffa dei pantaloni, mentre procedeva a sfilargli del tutto la cintura. Ivan si tese e lo osservò, mentre con sguardo concentrato slacciava il bottone dei calzoni.

Poi lo vide fermarsi. Le mani di Simone si ritrassero dal corpo di Ivan, che lo guardò con confusione, mentre le mani di nuovo sui fianchi stretti del giovane cercavano di tirarselo addosso.

Lo sentì divincolarsi da quel contatto e quasi ringhiò in frustrazione, senza capire da dove venisse quell’improvvisa retromarcia.

Si domandò se per caso Simone, in un momento di lucidità, non avesse realizzato che fosse un errore essere lì in quel momento e Ivan pregò di sbagliarsi, dandosi subito dopo dell’animale.

_Cristo, perché non pensava con la testa?_

Cominciò seriamente a preoccuparsi quando vide il palleggiatore, ancora seduto sulle sue gambe, impallidire e passarsi una mano sulla faccia, fermandosi poi all’altezza della bocca.

Borbottò qualcosa di indistinto, con la voce camuffata dal palmo che la copriva, e Ivan afferrò solo la parola “bagno” e sgranò gli occhi.

«Prima porta a sinistra.» esalò, mentre osservava Simone scendere dal letto e affrettarsi fuori dalla camera.

Ivan fissò il soffitto incredulo. Non poteva star succedendo davvero.

La risata di Buti nella sua testa lo irritò ancor di più, mentre scendeva con lo sguardo sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni che non mascherava l’erezione di cui il giovane sembrava essere sul punto di prendersi cura.

Di là dalla parete gli arrivarono chiari suoni di conati e colpi di tosse.

Ivan riportò gli occhi al soffitto e li chiuse per un attimo, le braccia appena allargate sulle lenzuola, la camicia ancora addosso.

Quello si chiamava karma e forse se l’era anche meritato. In fondo si era portato a letto un compagno di squadra, un ragazzino per di più, andando contro i suoi cosiddetti principi, e adesso ne pagava le conseguenze.

Un ragazzino che, com’era chiaro dai rumori che continuava a sentire, non reggeva affatto l’alcool.

Non appena calò il silenzio, Ivan scivolò fuori dal letto, riabbottonandosi con frustrazione i pantaloni e dirigendosi a piedi nudi al bagno antistante.

La scena non era delle migliori, come poteva benissimo aspettarsi.

Si poggiò allo stipite della porta, con le braccia incrociate al petto, mentre un Simone piuttosto provato se ne stava chino sul water, la fronte poggiata sull’orlo della tavoletta, mentre riprendeva lentamente fiato, le spalle scosse da leggeri tremori.

Un improvviso moto di tenerezza lo colse e quasi sorrise, nonostante la situazione, mentre si avvicinava di qualche passo e si sedeva sul bordo del bidet, i gomiti puntati sulle ginocchia.

«Oddio.» lo sentì mormorare, immobile in quella posizione.

Ivan allungò una mano a carezzargli appena il collo, trovandolo madido di sudore freddo e lo sentì sussultare a quel contatto. Immaginò che non si fosse accorto del suo arrivo.

«Come stai?»

Lo sentì inspirare a fondo, senza muoversi, senza guardarlo.

«Uno schifo.» ammise il palleggiatore, con voce bassa e impastata.

Ivan si avvicinò e spostò le dita appena più su, a sfiorare i capelli corti della nuca.

«Succede, quando bevi qualsiasi cosa Lanza ti metta in mano.» cercò di trattenersi dal sembrare eccessivamente irritato dall’interruzione di poco prima, ma la frustrazione uscì comunque.

L’altro non ribatté, mentre inspirava più lentamente e stringeva le mani sulla tavoletta, tirandosi su appena.

Ivan lo udì pigolare un “no” prolungato e chinarsi di nuovo, scosso da nuovi conati.

Ivan sospirò avvilito, al pensiero che sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

Si rimise in piedi e afferrò un asciugamano, lo inumidì e raggiunse di nuovo la figura scossa di Simone, posandoglielo appena sul collo.

Poi, passandosi una mano sul viso stanco, raggiunse la cucina e si appoggiò con le mani al bancone, chinando il capo e inspirando profondamente.

Non sapeva come comportarsi.

Sarebbe dovuto stare lì a tenergli la testa? Fece una smorfia al pensiero e borbottò qualcosa a mezza voce, tra sé e sé.

Qualche attimo dopo, si diresse nuovamente verso il bagno, in mano la bottiglia di Gatorade.

Lo ritrovò seduto sul pavimento, la schiena nuda contro la porta della doccia, le gambe sdraiate davanti a sé e gli occhi socchiusi.

Ivan strinse le labbra, ricacciando indietro un sorriso, vedendo il compagno così perso e debole, l’immagine molto lontana dalla sicurezza ostentata quando si era presentato alla sua porta a Modena e quando se n’era successivamente andato, senza chiedergli nulla.

Sembrava di nuovo un ragazzino, mentre lo vedeva tamponarsi il viso e il collo con l’asciugamano e prendere ampi respiri dalla bocca.

Gli si sedette accanto, la spalla che toccava quella di Simone, e gli mise in mano la bottiglia.

Lo vide riscuotersi dal torpore, fissare l’acqua colorata all’interno e fare una smorfia, senza dire niente.

«Cerca di fare uno sforzo.» commentò Ivan, dandogli una piccola spinta con la spalla e vide il ragazzo accennare ad un sorriso e prendere un piccolo sorso della bevanda.

Non era certo di quanto rimasero in quella posizione, coi respiri cadenzati di Simone a spezzare appena il silenzio.

Ivan sussultò appena, quando sentì la testa del ragazzo posarsi sulla sua spalla.

Chiuse gli occhi e deglutì, godendosi quel contatto e ricacciando indietro la voce del cubano che aveva cominciato a fare domande scomode a cui non aveva intenzione di rispondere in quel momento.

Respirò più profondamente per rallentare i propri battiti e lasciò che il proprio braccio circondasse Simone e la mano gli accarezzasse appena il fianco.

Il giovane rabbrividì e si sistemò meglio contro di lui.

«Ti è passato?» fece Ivan ad un certo punto, non del tutto sicuro che il palleggiatore fosse ancora sveglio. Percepì Simone irrigidirsi immediatamente e un senso di mancanza lo attanagliò per un attimo, quando il ragazzo si scostò da lui e si rimise in piedi in fretta, cercando stabilità poggiato al lato della doccia.

«Sì, scusa, io…» Simone si voltò imbarazzato, già sulla porta del bagno. «…adesso me ne vado.»

Ivan chiuse gli occhi, ingoiando una serie di parolacce, mentre si alzava anche lui, raggiungendolo nella camera, dove lo trovò chino a raccogliere i suoi abiti.

Lo schiacciatore sospirò, incredulo per quello che sapeva essere sul punto di dire.

«Simone.» lo chiamò e lo vide voltarsi appena verso di lui. «Puoi restare.»

Il giovane aggrottò le sopracciglia in uno sguardo confuso, la maglietta in mano pronta per essere di nuovo indossata.

«Non devi per forza…» cominciò Ivan, passandosi nervosamente una mano sulla barba «...insomma, sei uno straccio.»

Lo vide indossare la maglietta bianca e guardarlo ancora indeciso. «Io non-»

«Solo per dormire.» riprese Ivan, mentre si voltava e apriva l’anta dell’armadio «Poi domattina…fai quello che vuoi.»

Ivan inspirò nervosamente e non seppe più chi stesse cercando di convincere e di cosa.

«Va bene.»

Simone emise un sospiro e Ivan si rilassò, mentre si sentiva poggiare per un secondo la mano del ragazzo sulla sua spalla, passandogli accanto.

«Mi dispiace per stasera.» proseguì il giocatore trentino in tono sommesso.

Ivan chiuse l’anta e lo cercò con lo sguardo, trovandolo in piedi accanto alla porta della camera.

Non disse nulla, limitandosi a lanciargli un pigiama che aveva pescato in fondo all’armadio e vedendolo sorridere appena, sorpreso, un ringraziamento muto nello sguardo, prima di sparire in direzione del bagno.

Ivan prese a cambiarsi a sua volta e si era appena tolto i pantaloni quando la voce di Simone lo fece voltare di nuovo.

«Ivan?»

Sentì gli occhi del giovane corrergli addosso e si impose di rimanere calmo.

«Non è che avresti anche uno spazzolino?»

 

Quando Ivan si svegliò, quella mattina, stava appena albeggiando.

Con gli occhi chiusi e la testa ovattata dal sonno non ancora del tutto scomparso, la prima sensazione fu quella di calore. Un’ondata di calore che dal basso ventre stava risalendo verso il suo petto fino al viso, lasciandolo senza fiato.

Si mosse appena, un ansimo gli uscì dalle labbra, non del tutto sicuro di cosa stesse accadendo, quando sentì una mano aggrapparglisi alla coscia e tenerlo fermo.

Sgranò gli occhi, mentre i battiti del cuore gli rimbombavano nella testa, una sensazione di bollente umidità che lo stava avvolgendo.

_No. Non stava davvero…non poteva…o sì?_

Lo sguardo si azzardò a scendere lungo il proprio corpo e trovò Simone adagiato tra le sue cosce, la bocca evidentemente impegnata a farlo uscire di testa.

Doveva aver pensato che fosse il miglior modo per svegliarlo e Ivan si ritrovò a non poter dissentire, non del tutto almeno.

Strinse i denti, lasciandosi andare ad un gemito, e con disappunto lo sentì lasciare la presa, con un rumore umido.

«Sei sveglio.»

Ivan incrociò gli occhi sorridenti del giovane, che lo stava guardando con espressione divertita e Ivan si chiese quanto ancora avrebbe potuto sopportare tutto ciò.

Il talento e la concentrazione che il ragazzo aveva sul campo lasciavano spazio all’innocenza e all’ingenuità, bilanciate con quell’essere lascivo e folle, nei suoi vent’anni.

Perché si trattava di follia, pura e meravigliosa follia, averlo in quel modo nel suo letto.

«Che stai facendo?» riuscì a spiccicare parola Ivan, senza poter distogliere lo sguardo dai movimenti del giovane.

Simone gli sorrise e tornò ad accarezzarlo con la mano, mentre Ivan si ritrovava ad alzare appena il bacino per andargli incontro.

«A te cosa sembra?»

Era tornato sarcastico e sfacciato, come durante la sera appena passata e Ivan si domandò se si fosse del tutto ripreso da quella notte burrascosa.

«Sei ancora ubriaco?» gli chiese con un sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi in attesa di una risposta.

Percepì il corpo di Simone spostarsi e scivolare lentamente sopra il suo.

«Per niente.»

Ivan lo fissò serio, cercando in quegli occhi languidi una prova del contrario. Non appena sentì la bocca di Simone sul suo collo smise di pensare e se lo strinse addosso, facendolo scivolare sotto di sé.

«Bene.»


	3. Third time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso immensamente per il ritardo e spero di farmi perdonare con la lunghezza infinita di questo ultimo capitolo.  
> Un grazie speciale a Ness e Marti, che sopportano pazientemente le mie paturnie e paranoie riguardo al cosa scrivere e come scriverlo. <3  
> Buona lettura.

«Ragazzi, per oggi basta, ci vediamo domani in sala pesi.»

Il richiamo di Bernardi fece esalare a Ivan un sospiro di sollievo, mentre si tirava su da terra, dopo essersi  buttato a ricevere un pallone che non aveva preso, cosa che, quella mattina, o più precisamente negli ultimi tre giorni, sembrava diventata la regola.

I soliti compagni avevano infierito ricordandogli che per cercare di fare punto, nel loro sport, la palla doveva finire dall’altra parte della rete.

Si stava dirigendo a passo lento verso gli spogliatoi, la testa già fuori dal PalaEvangelisti, quando venne richiamato indietro dall’allenatore.

«Ivo, fermati un attimo.»

Sentì Bata e Podke ridacchiare e alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre deviava e si portava di fronte a Bernardi. Odiava quando lo chiamava così ed era sicuro lo facesse solo per indispettirlo. Incrociò il suo sguardo accigliato, sperando che la ramanzina finisse in fretta e potesse andarsene finalmente a casa a buttarsi sul divano. Non che lì avrebbe smesso di pensare, figurarsi.

«Che c’è?»

«Dimmelo tu. Dove hai la testa?»

Ivan si trattenne dal sospirare e si passò una mano sulla nuca, mentre alzava lo sguardo verso le tribune vuote.

_Oh non voleva davvero sapere cosa aveva nella testa._

«Perché?»

Bernardi gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.

«Perché non ne fai una giusta, che sia una! Né oggi, né ieri e nemmeno il giorno prima.»

Non sembrava arrabbiato, non del tutto almeno. Scocciato, spazientito ecco, che l’ultimo acquisto della società gli desse già problemi. Ivan si passò una mano sul viso.

«Sono stanco, non sto dormendo bene.»

Era una mezza verità e probabilmente anche l’allenatore se n’era reso conto, da come continuava a fissarlo con insistenza. Che dormiva poco era vero, ma si sentiva fin troppo sveglio a volte, la mente non taceva un istante e lavorava senza tregua, non lasciando spazio alla concentrazione sul campo, cosa che innervosiva non poco Ivan.

«Facciamo così, con te ci vediamo direttamente alla partita.» ribatté Bernardi, in tono serio.

Ivan strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, lamentandosi mentalmente, cercando di non discutere le scelte dell’allenatore. Aveva imparato negli anni a tacere quando doveva.

«Non mi servi contro Sora il 26.» spiegò Bernardi, rilassando appena il tono.

Ivan chinò appena lo sguardo, incrociando le braccia al petto, per poi fissare di nuovo gli occhi addosso all’uomo.

«Non è una punizione.» riprese l’altro, mentre si infilava la giacca. «Però vedi di risolvere questi problemi di…insonnia.»

Rimase da solo nel campo, dopo che l’allenatore gli era passato accanto dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e augurandogli buone feste, senza nemmeno ascoltarlo o rispondergli. Aveva ragione Bernardi, come sempre, come quando si lamentava che Sirci l’aveva comprato per un capriccio, solo perché si era innamorato di lui dopo le Olimpiadi, come il resto d’Italia, salvo poi sorridergli quando faceva un buon lavoro, quando faceva quello per cui era stato pagato. Non in quei giorni, però.

Il pensiero di Simone gli attraversò di nuovo la mente e si insultò a bassa voce, lui e quella sua cotta adolescenziale che lo distraeva fin troppo, mentre procedeva a passo spedito verso lo spogliatoio e ignorava i compagni che volevano sapere della ramanzina di Lollo.

Con quell’unico pensiero in testa, si tolse la divisa e la lanciò nell’armadietto, rimettendosi gli abiti con cui era arrivato lì. Poi, rovistando nello stipetto, trovò un cambio che aveva lasciato lì una volta e sorrise.

Chiuse il borsone con uno scatto e se lo mise in spalla, prima di avvicinarsi a Birarelli.

Si guardò per un attimo attorno, l’ansia che tornava a tormentarlo, ma si convinse che il capitano era l’unico che poteva aiutarlo.

«Che c’è?» lo incoraggiò l’altro, con tanto d’occhi e uno sbuffo, mentre si metteva a sua volta il borsone in spalla e si dirigeva fuori nel corridoio.

«Lele, dovresti dirmi dove abita Simone.»

*

Era un idiota, ecco cos’era. O almeno era quello che si stava ripetendo in quel momento, quando, dopo essersi deciso a suonare al campanello con su scritto “Giannelli”, nessuno aveva risposto.

Suonò altre due volte, invano, e si massaggiò stancamente le tempie, mentre rifletteva sul da farsi. Simone doveva essere ad allenarsi, con tutta probabilità, magari poi sarebbe rimasto coi compagni a cena, d’altra parte erano le sette del venerdì sera prima delle feste.

Solo in quel momento Ivan si rese davvero conto di che giorno fosse. Non aveva mai badato al Natale, una volta cresciuto, l’aveva sempre visto come un’imposizione, il dover per forza trascorrere la giornata con la sua famiglia, e con famiglia intendeva suo padre che non la smetteva mai di commentare come giocava e sua madre che faceva finta di niente e si limitava a riempirgli il piatto.

Simone invece sembrava uno di quelli a cui il Natale piaceva, dal commento che aveva fatto sulla mancanza di decorazioni in casa sua. Improvvisamente sorrise all’idea di come potesse essere l’appartamento del ragazzo sotto le feste e per un attimo rimase imbambolato su quel pensiero davanti all’ingresso del palazzo, le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto, quando una folata di gelo lo riscosse.

Ivan sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, accorgendosi che era ricominciato a nevicare. Si affrettò verso la macchina, attento a non scivolare sul ghiaccio che copriva l’asfalto e si chiuse dentro, strofinandosi le mani per scaldarle.

Il telefono che aveva abbandonato sul sedile del passeggero prese a squillare insistentemente e Ivan lo osservò a lungo, vedendo lampeggiare il nome di Osmany sullo schermo. Era tutta la settimana che schivava le chiamate del cubano, evitando una conversazione che non aveva voglia di intraprendere. Tamburellò nervosamente le dita sul volante, prima di decidersi ad afferrare il cellulare e rispondere.

«Allora sei vivo.»

Il  tono serio del compagno di Nazionale lo mise subito in allarme e si preparò alla sfuriata che inevitabilmente era certo di stare per ricevere.

«A quanto pare.» commentò laconico Ivan, tirando indietro la poltrona per stendere le gambe.

«È una settimana che mi eviti, ti sembra normale?» sbottò all’improvviso l’altro e lo schiacciatore si passò una mano sul viso.

«Forse perché non mi interessava questa paternale.» ribatté Ivan in tono irritato «E smettila di preoccuparti per Simone, non ce n’è bisogno.»

«È un ragazzino, Ivan…»

Ivan prese un respiro per cercare di calmarsi e strinse la mano libera al volante.

«No, che non lo è.» esplose Ivan, alzando la voce «È un adulto come me e te e prende le sue decisioni.»

L’improvviso silenzio dall’altra parte non lo fece ben sperare.

«E adesso scusami, ma sono a Trento e ho altro da fare che stare al telefono con te.»

«Cosa? Ivan, dov-»

Ivan staccò la chiamata e spense il cellulare, lanciandolo di nuovo nel sedile accanto.

Chiuse gli occhi, poggiando la testa contro il finestrino, mentre rifletteva sul fatto di aver appena macinato quattrocento chilometri senza davvero chiedersi il perché, senza sapere assolutamente cosa avrebbe detto al ragazzo una volta che se lo fosse ritrovato davanti.

 

Doveva essersi addormentato, accidenti.

Un insistente picchiettare contro il finestrino della sua macchina l’aveva svegliato e si era ritrovato con la fronte poggiata al vetro gelido e due figure che lo fissavano dall’esterno.

Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, per togliersi l’intontimento di dosso e si rimise seduto composto, mentre osservava la neve che si era accumulata sul cofano della sua macchina.

Quanto aveva dormito? L’orologio digitale sul cruscotto segnava le nove e mezzo. Si voltò nuovamente e alla luce dei lampioni riconobbe Lanza e il suo onnipresente sorrisetto sardonico. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre spostava lo sguardo su Simone che gli lanciava occhiate di traverso, coperto dall’ombrello che teneva l’altro.

Ivan sospirò, decidendo di uscire finalmente dall’auto, ignorando il freddo e avvicinandosi ai due, mentre la neve continuava a cadere, imperterrita.

«Immagino che stasera non sarai dei nostri.» stava ridacchiando Lanza, accennando con la testa verso Ivan, mentre lo schiacciatore si fermava a pochi passi da loro. Vide Simone lanciare un’occhiataccia verso l’amico, senza dire nulla.

«Ci vediamo domani, allora.» lo salutò Pippo allontanandosi, facendo un cenno col capo a Ivan, che lo ignorò completamente, preso dall’osservare il ragazzo che gli stava davanti. Il borsone in spalla, il cappuccio della felpa tirato su che si stava lentamente bagnando e un piumino grigio.

«Ciao.» gli fece, quando il giovane incrociò i suoi occhi e subito dopo li roteò in un’espressione irritata, cominciando ad avviarsi verso l’androne del palazzo.

Ivan lo fissò per un attimo per poi seguirlo, rabbrividendo per dei fiocchi che gli si erano infilati attraverso il giubbotto e gli avevano bagnato il collo.

Nemmeno un sorriso, né un saluto, pensò mentre camminava a qualche passo di distanza dal giovane e finalmente entrava nel palazzo. Non che si aspettasse le sue braccia al collo, quello no, visto che la settimana precedente, come la prima volta a Modena, si erano per così dire salutati senza parlare di cosa era successo o se e quando si sarebbero rivisti.

Quella mattina Ivan non aveva percepito la stessa atmosfera rilassata che aveva vissuto mesi prima, sempre con Simone. Avevano consumato in silenzio una frugale colazione, mentre il ragazzo aspettava il taxi che alla fine aveva chiamato, ritrovandosi a parlare degli impegni con le rispettive squadre, pur di spezzare quel silenzio teso. Una volta che il palleggiatore si era chiuso la porta alle spalle e Ivan era rimasto solo di nuovo, aveva poggiato la fronte sul tavolo, domandosi cosa diamine aveva che non andava.

Smise di pensare quando attraversò la soglia dell’appartamento di Simone, dimenticandosi di chiudere la porta dietro di lui e facendo qualche passo all’interno.

Capì immediatamente a cosa era dovuto il commento di Simone sulla sua casa, sull’essere triste e vuota.

Quella del ragazzo era diversa. Calda. Fu la prima cosa che gli venne in mente, mentre lanciava uno sguardo al ragazzo che, abbandonato il borsone a terra, si era diretto con ampie falcate in quella che doveva essere la sua camera. Ivan si voltò a chiudere la porta e riprese a squadrare il salotto, specialmente l’albero di Natale che ne occupava gran parte. Era un albero dai rami folti, con palline rosse e nastri dorati, e all’interno lampeggiava di lucine colorate. Sotto si trovavano qualche pacchetto e un’enorme scatola infiocchettata col logo della Diatec stampato sopra. Ivan si grattò la testa, mentre si toglieva il giubbotto e lo poggiava a cavallo dello schienale del divano, mentre Simone rientrava nel salotto, vestito con i pantaloni della tuta e un largo maglione rosso, con stampati fiocchi di neve sul davanti.

Sorrise per un attimo alla tenerezza di quell’immagine, che cozzava con lo sguardo irritato del ragazzo, e lo seguì nella piccola cucina antistante. Sollevò gli occhi sugli scaffali e li vide decorati con altrettanti festoni e ridacchiò sommessamente. Si chiese come avesse addobbato la camera. Non che volesse entrarci con lo scopo di vedere quante palline vi fossero state appese. Scosse la testa per allontanare quel pensiero e cercò l’altro con lo sguardo.

Simone aveva appena tirato fuori dal frigo un contenitore e, appoggiatosi al piano della cucina, mangiava in silenzio quello che pareva essere riso.

Lo stava rendendo nervoso, lo notava benissimo dalle spalle tese e dai movimenti a scatti degli occhi del giovane. Ivan sospirò, mentre si sedeva al tavolo e rifletteva su come approcciare il discorso.

Tuttavia il suo stomaco parlò per lui, pronunciandosi in un lamentoso borbottio. Ivan aprì la bocca e la richiuse di scatto, per poi osservare il ragazzo alzare gli occhi al cielo, posare il contenitore sul bancone e allungarsi verso il frigo, per poi far scivolare lungo il tavolo un recipiente identico al suo, insieme ad un cucchiaio.

Ivan guardò Simone di sottecchi, in pensiero per quel silenzio che persisteva, ma sentì nuovamente lo stomaco contrarsi e si arrese al prendere una cucchiaiata di quel piatto, seppur poco appetitoso per i suoi gusti.

Tenne per sé i commenti sulla tristezza di quella cena, quando si accorse dello sguardo del palleggiatore di nuovo fisso su di lui. Alzò la testa, osservando l’altro con le braccia conserte e l’espressione dura.

Ivan aggrottò le sopracciglia e deglutì.

«Che ci fai qui, Ivan?»

Erano le prime parole che Giannelli gli aveva rivolto e non erano affatto incoraggianti. Fece per rispondere quando fu di nuovo interrotto dal ragazzo.

«Perché se sei venuto fin qui per fare sesso, sappi che hai fatto un viaggio a vuoto.»

L’aveva guardato dritto negli occhi, lo sguardo fiero e una punta d’imbarazzo che gli aveva colorato le guance. Ivan ricacciò indietro l’istinto di raggiungerlo e baciarlo, mentre riprendeva lentamente a mangiare.

«Non è in cima alla mia lista, no.»

Simone si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio. Sembrava piuttosto incredulo dopo aver ricevuto quella risposta e Ivan rifletté tristemente che non gli aveva dato alcun motivo di pensare altrimenti.

«Hai una lista?»

«È un modo di dire, Simone.»

Lo vide esalare un respiro e avvicinarsi per mettersi seduto all’altro capo del tavolo, mentre il silenzio s’imponeva di nuovo come un muro tra di loro.

«Mi piace casa tua, » esclamò Ivan, rilassandosi contro la sedia, dopo aver spostato di lato il contenitore ormai vuoto. «come hai decorato.»

Simone fece un piccolo sorriso, giocando con le dita con l’orlo della lunga manica del maglione.

«Mi piace il Natale.»

Ivan ridacchiò, sperando di essere riuscito definitivamente a rompere il ghiaccio.

«Oh, si vede.» continuò con un ghigno. «Appena entrato, pensavo di essere finito nel villaggio di Babbo Natale.»

Sentì lo sguardo affilato di Simone addosso e pensò di avere nuovamente esagerato, quando il ragazzo proruppe in una risata.

«È comprensibile, soprattutto se la paragoni alla tua, di casa.» esclamò, mentre il sorriso gli si spegneva lentamente.

Probabilmente stava ripensando all’ultima volta che erano stati insieme. Ivan sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, nervosamente.

«Che hai?» gli chiese alla fine Ivan, le mani incrociate sopra al tavolo, mentre osservava Simone chiudere gli occhi stanchi e chinare il capo in avanti.

«Non so gestire questa…cosa.» mormorò, indicando con gesti nervosi lo spazio che li divideva. «Non sono capace.»

Ivan aggrottò le sopracciglia, senza capire e chiedendosi se si fosse perso un passaggio, mentre cominciava a sfiorarlo il pensiero che non fosse solo lui ad aver riflettuto sulla natura di quello strano rapporto che si era creato tra di loro.

«Non capisco perché sei venuto qua, Ivan.» proseguì il ragazzo e a Ivan sembrò proprio di sentire la fatica nella sua voce. «Oltretutto domani sarà la Vigilia.»

Ivan accennò un sorriso, mentre si accomodava meglio sulla sedia.

«A quello non avevo pensato.» rispose, ostentando tranquillità «In effetti, non è ci abbia pensato molto in generale. Quando ho finito gli allenamenti, invece di andare a casa, sono venuto qui.»

Simone sgranò appena gli occhi e di nuovo Ivan sorrise a quell’immagine. Erano degli aspetti del ragazzo che non conosceva, quell’ingenuità di fondo, l’inconsapevolezza che era riuscito bene a nascondere, quando era in sua compagnia.

«Già, beh…in fondo Trento è proprio dietro l’angolo.»

Ivan scrollò le spalle, come se quelle ore di viaggio dopo l’allenamento non gli fossero pesate affatto.

«Avevo voglia di vederti.»

Vide Simone immobilizzarsi e contrarre la mascella, gli occhi persi a processare quell’informazione.

«Avevi voglia di vedermi.» lo sentì ripetere a bassa voce, come se la ritenesse una cosa troppo assurda per essere vera.

Lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre si alzava e rimetteva a posto la sedia, stropicciandosi appena gli occhi e guardandolo con aria assonnata.

«Ivan, senti.» esalò, poggiando i palmi delle mani sul tavolo. «Finiamo questo discorso domani, sto crollando.»

Ivan si ritrovò ad annuire appena, seppur convinto che il ragazzo lo stesse evitando, e lo vide avviarsi verso la sua camera.

«Il tuo divano è libero?» chiese sorridendo, quando Simone si fermò a metà strada, tendendosi nuovamente. Il ragazzo si voltò appena verso di lui, per poi fissare gli occhi sul divano.

«Ti porto un cuscino e una coperta.»

 

Il buio era spezzato dai colori delle luci dell’albero riflesse appena sul soffitto che Ivan stava fissando, un braccio poggiato sulla fronte e nelle orecchie lo sfrigolio dell’intermittenza.

Sospirò cambiando di nuovo posizione e mettendosi di fianco, in quel divano evidentemente non fatto per dormire, o almeno non per lui. Non riusciva a prendere sonno, non con Simone a una porta di distanza, e si chiese se anche per lui fosse lo stesso.

Ah, se Buti l’avesse visto. Chissà se lo sapeva, se era riuscito a estrapolare quell’informazione a Lele, dopo l’allenamento. Chiuse gli occhi con sconforto, ricordandosi improvvisamente che il compagno di squadra l’aveva invitato a casa sua per la cena della Vigilia. Era da quando Ivan gli aveva detto che non aveva intenzione di combinare nulla durante quelle festività che gli dava il tormento ed era riuscito a strappargli quella promessa.

Teoricamente avrebbe ancora potuto farcela, non sapeva quanto si sarebbe trattenuto a Trento, ma dubitava più della mattinata successiva. In fondo Simone doveva essere impegnato, tra allenamenti, amici e famiglia, durante quei due giorni di festa, o almeno così immaginava.

Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, sentendosi nuovamente uno stupido, sdraiato lì da solo. Forse non era stata una grande idea andare lì all’improvviso.

Vide il telefono poggiato a terra illuminarsi.

_Sapevo che quella tua regola era una stronzata._

Chi, se non Buti, poteva scrivergli cose del genere nel cuore della notte?

Ivan digitò in fretta un messaggio, stranamente rinfrancato dalle parole dell’amico.

_Potresti aver ragione, per una volta._

 

Fu il dolore al collo a svegliarlo quella mattina e si lamentò a bassa voce mentre si alzava lentamente e allungava le braccia sopra la testa per sgranchirsi, fissando con odio quel divano che l’aveva distrutto.

Si strofinò il viso con una mano e mise a fuoco l’ora sul cellulare, che dava le sei del mattino. Ivan si lamentò, ormai sveglio, e in silenzio si trascinò verso la cucina e senza farsi troppe domande aprì il frigo e sbirciò dentro.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia e sbatté le palpebre, credendo di essere ancora addormentato e si avvicinò nuovamente, mentre il fresco gli arrivava al viso e lo svegliava del tutto.

Un ripiano era completo di contenitori come quello da cui aveva mangiato la sera prima, ordinatamente etichettati col nome di cosa vi era all’interno. Ivan arricciò il naso e controllò negli scomparti inferiori. Non ebbe fortuna, trovandoli pieni di sacchetti contenenti insalata e qualsiasi altro tipo di frutta e verdura di stagione. Spostando gli occhi altrove, adocchiò una busta aperta di latte di soia e una bottiglia riempita a metà da un denso liquido verde scuro. Ivan chiuse gli occhi, incredulo, e pensò che del contenuto di quel frigo avrebbe salvato solo la scatola contenente quattro uova.

Richiuse l’anta con sconforto e si grattò la testa, indeciso su cosa fare. Lanciò un’occhiata alla camera di Simone, da cui non veniva alcun rumore. Tornò verso il divano e s’infilò in fretta le scarpe e la giacca della tuta che si era tolto per dormire e, dopo aver preso il giubbotto, afferrò le chiavi dell’appartamento, appese a un gancio accanto al citofono e in silenzio uscì, pregando che Simone non si svegliasse prima del suo ritorno.

Rientrò giusto una decina di minuti dopo, togliendosi il cappuccio appena umido e con due sacchetti di carta in mano. La casa era ancora in silenzio e sorrise, mentre si toglieva di nuovo il giubbotto e la giacca della tuta, rimanendo con la maglia a maniche corte e dirigendosi verso la cucina, in cerca del caffè.

 

Era al secondo caffè e aveva appena morso il proprio cornetto alla crema, quando vide la figura di Simone uscire dalla camera e si trattenne dallo scoppiare al ridere. Il ragazzo trascinò i piedi fino alla porta accanto alla camera e Ivan sentì scorrere dell’acqua.

Poco dopo riapparve nuovamente e a passi lenti si avvicinò al tavolo, combattendo contro uno sbadiglio e stropicciandosi gli occhi, un segno del cuscino gli attraversava la guancia. Indossava ancora il maglione rosso della sera precedente e i pantaloni scuri di un pigiama.

Con gli occhi ancora semi chiusi si voltò appena verso Ivan e il tavolo apparecchiato, lanciandogli uno sguardo veloce, aggrottando le sopracciglia, voltandosi poi per aprire lo sportello del frigo e tirare fuori il latte di soia. Prese a scaldarlo sul fornello, per poi aggiungerci un goccio di caffè dalla macchinetta già usata da Ivan.

Caracollò sulla sedia di fronte a Ivan, poggiando la tazza fumante sul tavolo e assottigliò gli occhi, come per mettere a fuoco quello che aveva davanti, mentre Ivan spingeva un sacchetto di carta verso di lui, con un sorriso incoraggiante.

«Cos’è?» esclamò il palleggiatore, con voce ancora assonnata.

Ivan sorrise e prese un morso della propria pasta alla crema.

«La colazione, » esclamò Ivan, mentre tirava fuori un’altra pasta dal proprio sacchetto. «visto che qui non hai niente di commestibile.»

Osservò curioso la reazione del giovane, già pronto a ribattere a quella battuta, quando lo vide fissare il cornetto integrale che aveva appena tirato fuori dal sacchetto.

«C’è il miele dentro, puoi mangiarlo.» lo prese in giro Ivan, salvo poi sorridere, vedendolo illuminarsi e addentare la briosce.

Ivan finì lentamente di mangiare e mentre si versava l’ennesima tazzina di caffè, guardava Simone consumare la colazione e leccarsi il miele dalle labbra, costringendosi a ricacciare in un angolo della mente pensieri che temeva gli sarebbero sfuggiti di mano.

«Ieri sera hai detto che non sai gestire questa cosa.» cominciò Ivan facendosi serio. «Eppure mi eri sembrato, se non sciolto, almeno tranquillo.»

Simone posò la tazza sul tavolo, le mani che continuavano a circondarla, a contatto col tepore rimasto, e un angolo della bocca salì appena, con aria sconfortata.

«Io non…non sono fatto per questo tipo di rapporto.» rispose Simone, in tono sommesso e guardando Ivan per poi distogliere subito lo sguardo.

Ivan si umettò le labbra, nascondendo un sorriso e fingendosi serio.

«A Modena non mi hai chiesto niente però, dopo.» riprese lo schiacciatore, aggrottando le sopracciglia e lo vide sbuffare e alzarsi dalla sedia, facendo qualche passo nervoso.

«Perché non pensavo che sarebbe capitato di nuovo!» sbottò Simone, gesticolando, rosso in viso per l’agitazione e l’imbarazzo.

Ivan poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e incrociò le braccia, osservando curioso i movimenti dell’altro.

«Ah no? E perché?»

Simone lo guardò in tralice, le mani sui fianchi in una posa scocciata.

«Davvero Ivan?» riprese il ragazzo, gesticolando animatamente. «Guarda che tutti conoscono quella tua stupida regola.»

Ivan strinse la mascella, sicuro che la colpa fosse da imputare a Buti e alla sua bocca larga e Simone sembrò intuire la direzione dei pensieri dell’altro.

«Prima che tu incolpi qualcun altro, l’ho sentito da Solè.» esclamò lanciandogli un’occhiataccia «Seriamente, Solè? Comunque ti ripeto che lo sanno tutti.»

Ivan girò la testa dall’altra parte, improvvisamente nervoso e strinse i pugni contro la maglietta.

«E allora se pensavi di sapere tutto, perché ti sei infilato nella mia macchina l’ultima volta?»

Fu il turno di Simone di voltare lo sguardo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scompigliati.

«Avevo bevuto, non so se te lo ricordi.»

Ivan si lasciò andare a una risata, inclinando la testa e osservando il palleggiatore innervosirsi sempre di più.

«Mi ricordo benissimo, non ti preoccupare.» rispose mentre si alzava dalla sedia e si poggiava al piano della cucina appena dietro di lui «Mi ricordo cosa stavi facendo quando ti sei sentito male o quando in bagno ce ne siamo stati seduti in silenzio e mi ricordo della mattina dopo, quando eri piuttosto lucido e mi hai svegliato.»

Fissò sfacciatamente il ragazzo che boccheggiò senza sapere cosa rispondere, per poi richiudere la bocca indispettito, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto. Con una spinta in avanti, si staccò dal mobile e fece qualche passo, aggirando il tavolo.

«Per cui dimmi, se “non sai gestire questa cosa” e “non sei fatto per un rapporto così”» riprese Ivan, virgolettando con le dita, mentre Simone si spostava, allontanandosi da lui «perché non mi hai ancora mandato via?»

Aveva allargato le braccia e si era avvicinato di un altro passo, mentre Simone lo fissava con aria quasi sconfitta.

«Perché sono uno stupido, ecco.» emise un respiro profondo e volse lo sguardo altrove «Perché non riesco a smettere di pensare alla prossima volta che ci vedremo. Perché non è sano stare una settimana ad aspettare una telefonata che non arriva e questo mi fa sentire stupido. Perché non-»

«Sono d’accordo.»

Simone aveva smesso di parlare di colpo e Ivan pensò per un attimo che avesse pure smesso di respirare. Si spostò verso il divano e vide il ragazzo seguirlo in silenzio, mettersi seduto a gambe incrociate, le mani a stringere le caviglie e lo sguardo incerto su di lui.

«Che vuol dire che sei d’accordo?»

Ivan si lasciò andare contro lo schienale e spostò lo sguardo verso l’albero di Natale, rimanendo in silenzio per un attimo a guardarlo.

«Vuol dire che non funziona questa cosa.» esclamò serio, voltandosi di nuovo e vedendo immediatamente gli occhi del ragazzo cadere in basso, a fissare le sue mani. «Non così, almeno.»

«Potevi mandarmi un sms, per dirmelo.» rispose Simone, con un filo di voce. «Non c’era bisogno che tu venissi fin qui di persona.»

L’istinto di chinarsi e baciarlo tornò improvvisamente e più forte di prima e Ivan sorrise, mentre gli afferrava l’orlo della manica del maglione, tirandolo appena verso di sé e gli occhi di Simone seguirono quei movimenti.

«Non hai capito.» ricominciò Ivan con voce serena «Ti sto dicendo che non sta bene nemmeno a me, che ho giocato male tutta la settimana e che Bernardi non mi farà nemmeno mettere piede in campo dopodomani.»

Ivan si sentì addosso lo sguardo interrogativo del ragazzo e inspirò nervosamente, chiedendosi come fosse possibile che ancora non capisse il nocciolo della questione.

«Pensavo continuamente all’ultima volta che ci siamo visti.» ammise Ivan e notò il sopracciglio alzato dell’altro «Non in quel senso. Cioè, anche, ma non è questo il punto.»

Si alzò anche l’altro sopracciglio, a completare l’espressione sorpresa e curiosa del ragazzo, in quella tenera inconsapevolezza che lo caratterizzava e che faceva sorridere lo schiacciatore.

«Continuava a tornarmi in mente quello che mi avevi detto, sul fatto che non ci siamo mai fermati a parlare.» lo sguardo di Ivan non lasciò quello di Simone, mentre inconsciamente cominciava a passare il pollice sul dorso della mano dell’altro. «So che ami il Natale, che mangi fin troppo sano, che non reggi l’alcool…»

Simone si ritrovò a ridere per la prima volta da quando Ivan aveva messo piede nel suo appartamento. Girò la mano e prese a sfiorare le sue dita.

«Non so nient’altro.» continuò Ivan «E invece vogl-»

Interruppe a metà la frase, quando sentì le labbra di Simone contro le sue, che si muovevano sicure, una mano già sulla nuca a tenerlo stretto. Ivan rispose immediatamente, inclinando la testa e stringendogli un fianco attraverso il maglione.

Doveva essere quello ad avergli fatto perdere lucidità. Quell’imprevedibilità e quell’incoscienza, quel non rendersi conto di cose ovvie e poi baciarlo come se fosse la cosa più normale.

Smise di pensarci, mentre lo sentiva staccarsi per riprendere fiato e si riattaccò poco dopo alla sua bocca arrossata circondandogli la schiena con un braccio.

 

«Che vuoi sapere?»

Diversi minuti dopo, Simone aveva ripreso la parola.

Con la testa poggiata al divano, voltato verso di lui, lo guardava tranquillo, mentre Ivan, nella stessa posa e a pochi centimetri di distanza, fissava ancora le sue labbra.

«Mh?»

Simone rise appena e gli dette un leggero pugno sul braccio.

«Ahi.» si lamentò Ivan con un sorriso, avvicinandosi al ragazzo, fino a sfiorargli nuovamente le labbra.

«Ma smettila.» sbuffò Simone, mentre lo schiacciatore gli passava di nuovo una mano sul fianco. «Che vuoi sapere?»

Ivan si limitò a guardarlo per qualche istante, fingendo di riflettere sulle domande che intendeva rivolgere all’altro.

«Ho un dubbio che mi assilla.» cominciò mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Davvero mangi la roba che tieni in frigo?»

 

«Non avevi programmi per questi giorni?»

Ivan si staccò a fatica dal collo di Simone e si allontanò appena dal ragazzo, stiracchiandosi. Aveva passato ore su quel divano, ad ascoltare il palleggiatore parlare della squadra, dei ragazzi, di quando si fermavano al bar del palazzetto, la loro seconda casa. L’aveva ascoltato parlare di Pippo, senza riuscire a non alzare gli occhi al cielo e beccandosi un’occhiataccia, e poi di Tine, Tiziano e tutti gli altri. Aveva osservato affascinato l’entusiasmo che riempiva le sue parole, il suo sorriso esaltato di quando parlava di qualche episodio particolarmente divertente di cui era stato testimone.

«Che c’è? Perché mi guardi così?» si era sentito dire da Simone in un momento di silenzio.

«È bello come parli dei tuoi compagni.» Ivan aveva sorriso, scrollando appena le spalle. «Siete molto uniti.»

Simone si era grattato la testa, imbarazzato.

«Beh, è normale, no?» aveva chiesto Simone, innocentemente. «Non è così anche per te?»

Ivan si era lasciato andare a una risata e aveva chinato la testa.

«Non proprio.» aveva ripreso, con un mezzo sorriso «Voglio dire…con Buti sì e anche con Luciano, quando non c’è Bata nei dintorni che lo monopolizza.»

Si era accorto che Simone lo stava guardando con espressione molto seria e aveva allungato una mano verso di lui, posandogliela sull’avambraccio.

«Non mi sto lamentando dei miei compagni.» gli aveva assicurato Ivan, stringendo appena la presa «Però non tutte le squadre sono come la tua.»

Lo aveva visto annuire, per poi rialzare la testa mostrandogli un brillante sorriso.

«A Rio con la Nazionale è stato diverso.»

Ivan aveva sorriso appena, avvicinandosi al ragazzo e chinandosi sulle sue labbra.

«Sì, a Rio è stato diverso.»

 

In quel momento, mentre guardava gli occhi di Simone in attesa di una sua risposta, ricominciò a maledire la sua impulsività, il suo prendere e fare la prima cosa che gli passava per la testa senza fermarsi a riflettere.

«Scusa.» esalò Ivan, allontanando lo sguardo e sentendo il ragazzo irrigidirsi accanto a lui «Per essere piombato qui all’improvviso.»

Simone si rilassò subito, appoggiandosi meglio contro di lui, mentre Ivan gli passava un braccio attorno.

«Devo ancora capire com’è possibile che tu ti sia dimenticato del Natale.»

Il tono incredulo del giovane lo fece ridere di gusto, mentre l’altro si limitava a osservarlo stranito.

«Insomma, non ti sei organizzato per le feste?»

Ivan si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando.

«Buti mi aveva invitato da lui stasera, quando ha saputo che non avevo intenzione di fare niente.»

Simone lo guardò con disappunto, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«E ha fatto bene.» concordò Simone «Quindi…pensi di andare?»

Ivan sorrise all’incertezza che aveva percepito nella voce del ragazzo e lo strinse appena un po’ di più, mentre la sua mente si agitava in cerca di una risposta.

«Non lo so, Simone…» sospirò in tono preoccupato, sotto lo sguardo attento del ragazzo «Insomma, tu avrai sicuramente altro da fare.»

Simone si agitò in quell’abbraccio e lo guardò pensieroso.

«Ho due ore di allenamento tra non molto.» sospirò in segno di sconfitta, inclinando la testa indietro. «E stasera cena dai miei.»

Ivan alzò un sopracciglio, alludendo al fatto che aveva ragione. Non voleva essere un peso per Simone, avevano chiarito e quello gli bastava. Potevano vedersi in un altro momento, anche se non aveva ancora ben chiaro il quando e il come.

Fece per alzarsi dal divano, quando si sentì trattenere da una stretta al braccio.

«Non devi andare via per forza.» mormorò Simone, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.

Ivan si rimise seduto, guardandolo curioso.

«Mi stai invitando a cena dai tuoi?» esclamò, cercando di non ridere all’espressione scioccata di Simone.

«Io…no, cioè…se vuoi-»

Le parole confuse del ragazzo furono prontamente messe a tacere dalla bocca di Ivan sulla sua, mentre lo spingeva sotto di sé, intrappolandolo tra il divano e il proprio corpo.

Con la mano che gli carezzava la pelle nuda del fianco al di sotto del maglione e lo sentì mugolare, mentre riluttante si staccava da lui, tenendosi su con un gomito.

«…è un sì?»

Ivan rise, poggiando la fronte sulla spalla del ragazzo, prima di rialzare lo sguardo su di lui.

«Assolutamente no.» rise di nuovo, mentre sentiva Simone borbottare qualcosa sul fatto di sentirsi preso in giro «Ma se ti fa piacere, resto.»

Sentì la mano del ragazzo sulla sua nuca spingerlo verso di lui, fino a unire nuovamente le loro labbra.

«Mi fa piacere.»

 

«Simo?»

Un mugolio sommesso lo fece sorridere e prese a smuovere appena la spalla del ragazzo sdraiato addosso a lui.

«Simone, hai allenamento.»

Un movimento e un sospiro, prima che quel corpo caldo si scostasse e due occhi assonnati lo fissassero.

«Non ne ho voglia.»

Ivan si ritrovò a ridere, prima di afferrarlo e tirarlo su a sedere insieme a lui. Lo vide sbattere più volte le palpebre, come per metterlo a fuoco, per poi prendere un respiro e alzarsi.

Simone si passò una mano tra i capelli scompigliati, prima di reprimere uno sbadiglio e trascinarsi a preparare il borsone.

Dieci minuti dopo se ne stava nell’ingresso facendo tintinnare le chiavi, improvvisamente nervoso.

«Ti ho messo qui il mazzo di riserva.»

Ivan lo guardò con aria sorpresa, pensando che quel ragazzino non finiva di stupirlo. Si alzò e lentamente lo raggiunse nell’ingresso.

«Non credo uscirò.» mormorò a bassa voce prima di sfiorargli appena le labbra con le sue e sentendolo già respirare più velocemente.

«E che pensi di fare?» esalò Simone a occhi chiusi, mentre Ivan strofinava il naso contro quello del giovane.

«Cercare qualcosa di commestibile da mangiare, fare una doccia…» continuò lo schiacciatore, baciandolo di nuovo «rovistare nei cassetti per vedere cosa nascondi.»

Simone spalancò gli occhi e Ivan ridacchiò.

«Gesù, avresti dovuto vederti.» esclamò tra una risata e l’altra, mentre apriva la porta e lo spingeva poco delicatamente fuori.

«Anche se la tua reazione mi dà da pensare.» proseguì, osservando l’espressione basita del palleggiatore.

«Ivan, non è divert-»

 Il tonfo della porta che si chiudeva mise a tacere il resto delle parole di Simone.

 

«Oh, sei qui.»

Ivan staccò gli occhi dal libro che teneva in mano e fissò gli occhi di Simone che lo stavano osservando incuriositi. Non si era accorto che fosse trascorso tutto quel tempo, né aveva sentito la porta aprirsi e Simone chiamarlo, non trovandolo sul divano.

Si guardò intorno e si passò la mano sulla barba, chiudendo il libro e tirandosi su a sedere, mentre il palleggiatore lasciava il borsone in un angolo, calciava via le scarpe e si gettava sul letto, il viso contro il piumone azzurro.

Dopo che Simone se n’era andato, o meglio, dopo che Ivan l’aveva spinto fuori dal suo stesso appartamento, aveva raggiunto la macchina per recuperare il cambio di vestiti nel bagagliaio e aveva fatto tutto quello che aveva detto a Simone.

_Tranne il rovistare nei cassetti, a tutto c’era un limite._

Aveva solo trovato in un ripiano alto della credenza, nascosta dietro ad una pentola, una scatola di biscotti con gocce di cioccolato, che cozzavano con la dieta sana e fin troppo rigida che il ragazzo sembrava tenere. Se l’era rigirata tra le mani e poi, sorridendo, aveva realizzato che doveva essere una sorta di riserva per i momenti di emergenza. Era aperta e Ivan si perse nel chiedersi in quale occasione il ragazzo si fosse ritrovato a mangiare alcuni di quei biscotti, per cosa avesse avuto bisogno di essere consolato, e ricacciò indietro l’immagine di Simone, da solo, seduto al tavolo della cucina, con gli occhi tristi.

Tornò con la mente al presente, mentre sentiva borbottare frasi indistinte a Simone.

«Che hai detto?» ridacchiò, spostando il libro sul comodino e girandosi su un fianco.

«Odio la sala pesi.» sbuffò Simone un attimo dopo, sollevando la testa verso l’altro e guardandolo con sconforto.

Ivan rise e si guadagnò una spinta da parte del ragazzo.

«Ma se tu in sala pesi fai solo la cyclette!» lo prese in giro, avvicinandosi, mentre Simone lo spingeva via con scarsi risultati. «Me lo ricordo a Cavalese, sei uno scansafatiche.»

«Quando c’è il preparatore atletico non posso scappare.» sospirò il palleggiatore con sconforto, arrendendosi a posare la testa sulla spalla di Ivan, che aveva preso ad accarezzargli la schiena.

Rimasero in quella posizione per una decina di minuti, Ivan ad ascoltare il respiro lento di Simone, mentre l’altro si era completamente appoggiato al calore del maggiore.

«Avrei una soluzione per farti riprendere.»

Simone si scostò appena, aprendo un occhio.

«Ho visto che di là hai una bella vasca da bagno.»

 

«Era questa la tua soluzione?»

Ivan riaprì gli occhi, raddrizzando la testa che aveva poggiato al bordo della vasca e si strinse di più a Simone, affinché la schiena del ragazzo fosse del tutto attaccata al suo petto e si tirò su appena, spostando le mani sui fianchi del giovane che non avevano smesso un attimo di muoversi.

«Non proprio.»

Era cominciato tutto con un massaggio, per distendere i muscoli tesi di Simone e alla fine, complici i mugolii emessi dallo stesso mentre le mani di Ivan lavoravano sulle sue spalle, anche lui era finito nella vasca da bagno.

Lo sentiva stretto attorno a lui, mentre si abbassava di nuovo sulla sua erezione e l’acqua ormai appena tiepida si agitava e rischiava ogni volta di oltrepassare il bordo.

Lo sentì voltare appena la testa verso di lui, per quanto quella scomoda posizione riusciva a consentirgli, e ansimare a bocca aperta contro le sue labbra, prima che Ivan gli premesse una mano sulla nuca coinvolgendolo in un bacio languido, ingoiando i gemiti che minacciavano di uscire.

«Aspetta, fermo…»

Ivan deglutì, rallentando fino a smettere di muoversi e chiudendo gli occhi, la fronte poggiata contro la nuca del ragazzo. Simone si spostò, sollevando appena una gamba oltre il bordo della vasca, in un tentativo di cercare una stabilità difficile da trovare. Ivan lo sentì sussultare quando riprese a spingersi dentro di lui, i gemiti che si facevano via via più forti. Aveva ricominciato a mordere e succhiare un punto del collo del giovane, quando questi gli strinse la mano e la spostò verso il proprio addome.

«Hai bisogno di aiuto, per caso?»

Simone non rispose, si voltò soltanto a schiacciare le labbra contro quelle di Ivan, facendolo tacere, mentre l’altro prendeva a stringere il pugno contro la sua eccitazione.

Ivan chiuse gli occhi, la lingua di Simone intrecciata alla sua che gli faceva perdere l’ultimo barlume di controllo e i movimenti che si facevano più serrati, resi sciolti dall’acqua. Si staccò dalla bocca del giovane e ne osservò ogni cambiamento di espressione, gli occhi che si facevano appannati, gli ansimi più frequenti e il collo che si tendeva indietro contro la sua spalla. Ivan pensò che non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza di quello spettacolo.

*

«Sicuro di voler andare a pranzo da Pippo?»

«Ivan…»

«Pensaci, potremmo starcene tutto il giorno sotto il piumone, al caldo.»

Ivan lo fissò sorridendo, la mente fissa sul pensiero che era la mattina di Natale ed era insieme a Simone.  Ignorando quei pensieri e ancora premuto tra il corpo di Ivan e l’armadio, Simone gli spinse via il viso col palmo della mano e Ivan rise, lasciandolo andare.

«Non fare il bambino, dobbiamo vestirci.» esclamò Simone, risoluto, anche se sembrava dover convincere più se stesso rispetto al compagno.

Ivan lo osservò tirare fuori un paio di jeans e indossarli, mentre si voltava ad afferrare i suoi, gettati su una sedia la sera prima.

«Non ho niente da mettermi, Simone.» sospirò con sconforto, infilandosi la t-shirt nera che aveva recuperato dall’armadietto dello spogliatoio due giorni prima. «Non è una cosa formale, vero?»

Simone lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato e scoppiò a ridere.

«Formale, scherzi? Siamo giusto un paio di compagni, Tine, Tiziano e Daniele, Oleg probabilmente…» elencò ripensando alla telefonata che aveva fatto a Pippo e alle sue allusioni, quando gli aveva accennato alla presenza di Ivan «Hai solo quella maglia? Ma fa freddo!»

Ivan si grattò la testa, facendo una smorfia.

«Ho il giubbotto.»

Simone lo guardò con espressione di sufficienza, le mani sui fianchi.

«Aspetta, forse ho qualcosa per te.»

Ivan ridacchiò vedendolo frugare nell’armadio e lanciare sul letto un paio di felpe.

«Non vorrei dirtelo, ma non abbiamo esattamente la stessa taglia.»

Una felpa lo colpì in faccia e Ivan si avvicinò lentamente al ragazzo, con un’espressione minacciosa in volto. Simone fece finta di nulla, mentre indossava un pullover sopra la maglia a maniche lunghe.

«Su, provala. È larga.»

Ivan osservò con sospetto la felpa grigia, il logo sul davanti attirò la sua attenzione e strinse la mascella. La appallottolò e la lanciò contro Simone, che lo fissò sorpreso.

«Molto simpatico, è della Diatec.» ringhiò con stizza, mentre il palleggiatore rideva. «Passami quella blu.»

Con cautela, Ivan se la infilò e sorprendentemente gli stringeva appena sulle spalle, ma tutto sommato dal sorriso di Simone doveva andargli bene.

«Spiegami perché non hai roba della tua taglia.» chiese Ivan, mentre si avviavano fuori dall’appartamento e verso la sua macchina.

«Sono più comode, larghe!» esclamò Simone indispettito, allacciandosi la cintura e spiegando la strada per arrivare all’appartamento di Pippo.

Ivan allungò la mano verso il vano portaoggetti, afferrando gli occhiali da sole, visto che le nuvole si erano diradate lasciando spazio a raggi che si riflettevano sulla neve ancora accumulata ai lati della strada.

«Simone?» lo chiamò Ivan, mentre teneva lo sguardo davanti a sé.

«Cosa?»

Ivan strinse la mano sul volante e spense la radio.

«Dopo pranzo devo ripartire.» riprese, lanciando un’occhiata al ragazzo che si era voltato verso di lui. «Domattina devo essere ad allenamento, anche se Bernardi non mi fa giocare.»

Simone rimase un attimo in silenzio.

«Tu ed io quando ci vediamo, quindi?» riprese la parola il palleggiatore, in tono incerto. «Io ho una partita il 26 e una il 29.»

Ivan si fermò a un semaforo e si girò verso Simone.

«Capodanno?» propose Ivan e adocchiò il ragazzo sorridergli in risposta.

Dopo aver parcheggiato lungo la strada, Ivan si ritrovò a seguire Simone per le scale che l’avrebbero portato all’appartamento di Pippo.

Si poggiò alla parete, accanto alla porta d’ingresso, sentendosi improvvisamente nervoso.

Simone gli si avvicinò, scrutandolo con occhi curiosi. Di là dalla porta venivano un gran vociare e diverse risate.

«Guarda che sono innocui.» gli mormorò vicino al viso e Ivan ridacchiò, mentre lo prendeva per la vita e lo trascinava in un lungo bacio.

Qualche minuto dopo Simone suonò e venne ad aprire un Pippo già particolarmente allegro, che salutò il compagno con un abbraccio, mentre continuava a tenere invece gli occhi fissi su Ivan.

«Non hai portato niente?» esclamò Lanza in direzione delle mani vuote del palleggiatore, che apparve confuso.

«Ho portato lui.» scherzò, indicando Ivan che se ne stava in silenzio.

Pippo fece una smorfia e si mosse di lato per farlo passare. Ivan fece per seguirlo, ma fu fermato sulla soglia, una mano tesa verso di lui a bloccarlo.

Ivan incrociò le braccia al petto, mentre Simone lo guardava confuso e faceva spallucce.

«Che vuoi, Lanza?» esclamò con irritazione.

«Voglio sapere che stai combinando con Gian.»

Ivan sbuffò, fissando Simone che era arrossito e si era sporto verso il compagno di squadra.

«Dai, Pippo, smettila.» aveva chiesto lamentosamente Simone, in preda all’imbarazzo.

«No, Gian, che poi sono io quello con cui ti lamenti.» ribatté Lanza, seguito da un “oddio” di Simone che gli aveva voltato le spalle, passandosi una mano sul viso. «Allora?»

Ivan rimase in silenzio, le mani in tasca e un’espressione di sfida in viso.

«State insieme o cosa?»

Ivan si scambiò un’occhiata con Simone che lo fissava con occhi spalancati, prima di riportare lo sguardo sulle sopracciglia aggrottate dell’altro.

«Direi di sì.» Si grattò la barba, mentre Pippo continuava a osservarlo in tralice.

«Sì?» ripeté l’altro, ricacciando indietro con una mano i tentativi di Simone di trascinarlo dentro casa. Dall’interno venivano lamentele sul cosa stessero facendo fermi sulla soglia della porta.

Ivan roteò gli occhi ed emise un lungo sospiro.

«Sì, sì, stiamo insieme, sei contento adesso?» esclamò scocciato, mentre lo spingeva di lato e finalmente entrava nell’appartamento.

«Molto.» replicò Pippo con espressione soddisfatta, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «Vedi di non fare il coglione.»

Ivan cercò gli occhi di Simone per fargli presente quanto odiasse il suo cosiddetto migliore amico, ma lo trovò che lo guardava con un sorriso tutto nuovo e non riuscì a fare altro che imitarlo.

Dopo aver poggiato il giubbotto sul divano, fece un passo in direzione dell’altro, quando Pippo lo bloccò un’ultima volta.

«Ah Ivan, carina la felpa.»


End file.
